


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Art Student Donghae, Awkward Dates, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Donghae overthinks things, Donghae-centric, Dramedy, Drive-Ins, Drive-in Movie Theater, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Feelings Realization, Flirty Heechul, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Theatre Major Heechul, They're also roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, heechul-centric, movie date, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae





	Untitled

**12:34 PM**

Heechul is startled from his thoughts by a pile of books suddenly slamming down in front of him.He turns off his music and takes his earphones out and isn't terribly surprised when his roommate Donghae sits down across from him.

The older boy rolls his eyes with a heavy sigh."You know Donghae,break time is for hanging out and relaxing,not studying."Heechul tells the younger,but he ignores him(or is at least trying to ignore him)."You can just study when we get back to the dorm later."Heechul continues,ignoring Donghae's response or lack thereof. 


End file.
